Merry Christmas Full Metal
by XLuciferFeuX
Summary: Winry is helping Mustang with a mission for Edward's Christmas present. Will it go too far? What's going to happen? How will Ed feel about his present and what is Winry going to think about it? What will be Al's reaction to the whole ordeal? EdXOC
1. Winry in Central

**Helooo~ this will be my first Fan Fiction since... Well... Ever. I think I posted one a while ago-**

**Az: Your rambling, and you didn't.  
**

**Thank you!~  
**

**Anywho. I hope you like it~  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist, its characters or anything cool like that because I'm poor. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing this. Id be in heaven.  
**

* * *

Roy Mustang was sitting at his usual spot, in his chair trying to think of an excuse to get one of his men to do his mountain of paperwork for him. 'I could get Havoc to do it and set him up with that girl Jessica.' He looked over at the second lieutenant and an evil smile spread across his devilishly handsome face.

Jean Havoc didn't have to see the smile to have shivers run down his spine. "Yes colonel, sir?" Jean's voice scratchy and shaken.

A sigh escaped the raven haired colonel and he looked over at his mountain of paper work. "I was suppose to go on this fabulous date with a beautiful woman named Jessica, but look at all this paper work. Poor Jessica will be left alone in the snow, waiting for me."

"Well..." Jean started. "I could work on your paperwork sir if-" And Havoc stopped as Roy dropped the mountain of paper effortlessly onto the second lieutenants desk.

"Wonderful!" The Flame Alchemist exclaimed as he walked out of the office. He stopped at the door and added, "Have them completed and on my desk by 0600 so they wont be late when I turn them in."

"Yes sir," Havoc sighed and dropped his head while Mustang practically waltzed out of the building.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Edward Elric was laying on the couch in a room he had acquired while working with the military as their lap dog.

'How long have I been here?' He asked himself as he stared at the ceiling fan going in circles.

As if the younger could hear his thoughts, Alphonse said "Too long brother."

Ed looked over at Al, who somehow managed to sneak a cat into the room. Ed sweat dropped and looked back up. "You know if Roy finds out about the cat, he'll have Hawkeye send Black Hayate on it."

"Don't say that Ed! She was so cold and lonely out on the street." the cat freak pet the cat gently as his voice slightly echoed in his armor. "I'll find a good home for her, I promise."

The blonde looked over at his brother, and let out a long sigh. "Alright, you win. I'm not covering for you if Roy find-"

A loud knock broke the conversation.

"Ahhh!" Alphonse panicked and stashed the small cat into his armored suit. "Wh-who is it?"

"Why, its your favorite person in the world!" A very familiar voice chirped through the wooden door.

Edward sat up on his arms with one leg off the couch and exchanged looks with his brother. "Yeah? Well I don't have any favorite people other than my brother Al."

"Oh Ed, I'm hurt. Just open the door please?" The voice pouted.

Al looked at Ed and nodded. Ed got up and opened the door to reveal none other than Winry Rockbell.

"Well, hiya Winry!" Ed exclaimed as he let his childhood friend through the door. "What are you doing here out of Resembool?"

"The Colonel called me to help him with something." She set her suitcase down next to the couch.

A shiver crept its way through the older brother as she said 'the colonel'. "That bastard wants you to help him? Sounds fishy to me."

"Yeah, but he's looking for some girl, so why would he need _your_ help?" She teased.

Edward looked at his sapphire eyed friend with a blank expression. Then it hit him. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**That's it for now due to a cramped hand and a fried brain. **

**Az: That's what you get for watching too much tv.  
**

**SHUT YOUR FACE! ANYWHO. R&R please~? It would be much appreciated. Thankies~  
**


	2. Hide-and-seek

**And now for the second chapter in Merry Christmas Full Metal!**

**It is now Thanksgiving and I returned from a wonderful meal with my boyfriends family. So, HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE!  
**

**Az: Get on with the story Lucifer...  
**

**Otay Otay...  
**

**DISCLAIMER:: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist or it's characters. I just use them for my sick and twisted purposes ^.^  
**

* * *

It has now been a whole day since Edward and Alphonse's childhood friend came to help the womanizer colonel find some girl that Winry refuses to tell the boys any details.

"Why do you want to know?" She would tease the short alchemist as she looked over his auto-mail. She loved looking over her handy work.

"Why the hell would Roy want you too look for some girl? He can just get any girl anyway." Ed snorted.

"Sounds like you're jealous, Edward." Winry teased him.

The blonde alchemist rolled his eyes, "why would I be jealous?"

**X**

X

X

Roy waited outside of a small bakery for the blue eyed girl who would most likely be late while she was scolding the brothers.

Just then, Roy turned his head and saw a girl with black hair and purple highlights stop by the bakery to get a loaf of bread.

'She looks familiar...' Roy thought to himself studying the way she walked and her facial expressions when she talked to the shop owner. She had on a heavy winter jacket and a scarf around her neck. Her boots went up to her knees. She was getting ready for Christmas.

"Colonel! Sorry I'm late!" Winry came running down the street.

The raven haired alchemist took his attention from this heavenly woman and gave it to Winry. "You're fine Ms. Rockbell. How'd the pipsqueak take you being here and leaving quickly?" he pulled a chair out for her to sit down.

'Oh, a gentleman. Too bad Edward isn't one...' Winry smiled and sat down as Roy pushed her chair in and took the chair across from her. "He took it rather well actually. He's still confused as to what we're looking for. Er, rather whom we're looking for. I'm just as confused. Why are we looking for some girl?"

Roy smiled and offered Winry a cup of coffee. "She's my niece. Apparently, I have one of those." He chuckled and drank some of his coffee.

Winry looked at Roy with a blank stare. "Why are we looking for your niece exactly?"

"She ran away from home over three months ago and someone who knows my distant sister said they saw her around here just a few days ago. And my sister asked me if I could find her and keep her safe over the holidays until she can come and get her."

The blue eyed blonde took a drink of her coffee and thought about it, "then why do you need me?"

"To make it seem like I'm not looking for her. She doesn't want to go home. My sister isn't the best mother towards Marie, but she's still her mother."

"Well, where would I find her?"

"The library most likely." Roy got up and walked away.

"I don't even know what she looks like..." Winry quietly said after Roy. She then looked back at the table and saw a picture upside down on the table and picked it up and looked at the picture while she drank her coffee. The more she studied it, the more she realized shes seem her before.

She sprayed out her coffee as she realized that she was in the market as she arrived. Winry got up and started looking around for the girl.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry its taking so long! I've been rather lazy, and my kitten is being just adorable so she has my attention.  
**

**ANYWHO~ Second chapter is done and keep and eye out for chapter 3! It should be out quicker than this one.  
**

**Thank you my lovlies! R&R~**

**Lucifer Feu~  
**


End file.
